


Cubs

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Kittens, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Tenían que expandir a la familia.





	Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto y esponjoso.

Glimmer entro en el comedor del castillo donde vio a Catra recogiendo comida en una bandeja.

―Bueno días, Glimmer ―Saludo Catra sosteniendo la bandeja.

―Buenos días ―Saludo la princesa rosada― ¿Es para Adora? ―Preguntó.

Catra asiente ―Es correcto. Después de lo que paso anoche debió haberse quedado agotada.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos.

―Adora hizo un estupendo trabajo anoche ―Dijo la princesa.

Hace tiempo que Catra se había unido a la rebelión aunque realmente fue obligada a unirse sin embargo valió la pena ya que finalmente derrotaron a Hordak así que estaban en un tiempo de paz.

Adora siguió siendo She-Ra donde procuraba el bienestar de toda Etheria pero a diferencia de antes ella ya no se prestaba ya que Catra tomo el mando de la Horda reformándolo para hacerlo una fuerza de bienestar apoyando a la guerrera del poder con los problemas y aun así las princesas también ayudaban.

Tiempo después la felina y la princesa del poder decidieron dar un paso mas a su relación donde finalmente se unieron en matrimonio. Fue una ceremonia corta pero grande (algo digno para una princesa del poder y la líder de la Horda) y finalmente consumaron su relación en la noche donde dio poso a algo más…

―Llegamos ―Dijo la felina abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Glimmer entró a la habitación detrás de la morena y vio la cama grande donde estaba su amiga acostada mientras que una manta la cubría―. Adora ―Puso la bandeja de plata en una mesita de noche.

Pequeños bultos se mueven debajo de las mantas y Catra sonríe deslizando las mantas para ver como sus cachorros se movían al lado del cuerpo de la rubia.

Catra se sentó en la cama acariciando a sus hijos.

Adora seguía agotada después del parto pero tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

Anoche fue difícil ya que Adora entro de repente a parto dando luz a tres saludables cachorros como Catra y a dos completos humanos como Adora.

―Hiciste un buen trabajo, Adora ―Dijo la felina dando un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Adora dio luz a tres saludables cachorros como Catra y a otros dos bebes humanos que tuvieron que ser llevados a otra habitación especial para los bebes. Glimmer cargo a un cachorro rubio que era increíblemente pequeño y se lleno de ternura cuando este la miraba con curiosidad moviendo su pequeña cola en los dedos de la princesa.

―Creo que es mi favorito ―Dijo Glimmer refiriéndose al cachorro en sus brazos con una sonrisa―. Lastima que no me lo puedo quedar.

Catra la mira con una sonrisa picarona.

―Si quieres luego hago más con Adora ―Le guiña un ojo y recibe un codazo por parte de la rubia― Auch.

―No mas por un buen tiempo ―Respondió la rubia― No estaba preparada, no creí que el parto sería rápido.

―Cuestiones de supervivencia supongo.

Catra tomó a los dos cachorros restantes donde uno tenía el cabello negro con ojos azules y el otro era como Catra pero sus ojos solo eran amarillos, el cachorro que tenía Glimmer en sus manos si tenía los ojos azules y amarillo. La felina le dio un beso a cada uno y estos ronronearon.

―Serán fuertes ―Dijo Glimmer.

―Después de todo la persona que les dio luz fue la princesa legendaria She-Ra.

―Aunque deberíamos comenzar a reformar la casa para hacerla mas grande ―Dijo Adora con cansancio― No creí que fueran cinco en total…

―Y pronto serán mas ―Respondió la felina ganándose de nuevo un codazo.


End file.
